Monster amongst monsters
by IrishHoodlum
Summary: OOC. Tsukune, hoodlum and, for all intents and purposes, a bedlamite in the human world, attends a school where he doesn't quite fit in, but isn't quite out of his element. Violent and most sexually suggestive. Crime Drama and a little bit of Romance. Tsukune is a cunning sociopath who manipulates whoever for whatever. All reviews welcome, tell me what I did wrong, or right!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Frenemigos

Tsukune looked out the bus window, he remembered the words of his apathetic mother "Just try not to be too much of a fuck-up". "Typical", he thought. Tsukune, despite his physical appearance, had grown up in a rough neighborhood. His parents weren't particularly wealthy and the kids in his neighborhood at his age had either been in juvenile hall or sent away to live with relatives. Almost anything good acquired or done in his neighborhood was a scheme or shake down of some sort. As he saw a teenage girl ride a bike in a fairly nice neighborhood the bus was passing through, he remembered, vividly, a particularly interesting time when he was a kid riding his bike. An older kid had approached him and said "Nice bike, man! Can I try it out?" Excited at the prospect of making an older friend, he obliged, he never saw the bike again. He remembered crying to his parents who only punished him for wasting their money. This was the first of many events that he could readily recollect that severed him from trusting others and even feeling any real kind of empathy for other people as well. He was an intelligent boy, but due to his disciplinary problems in the past, no local High Schools would accept him. He had a violent temper and a mean streak, there was also word on the street that he had a body or two under his belt. As he daydreamed and almost dozed off, he heard the busdriver say something about how his new school would be "A scary place, kid". This made him chuckle internally "Didn't you see where you picked me up?" He mused inside of his own mind. After he was sure the driver wasn't going to address him further, he drifted off to sleep.

After an indecernable amount of time, He awoke when the bus screeched to a halt. He grabbed his bags from the overhead compartment, thanked the driver, as his mother, despite her frigidness and general lack of interest in her son, had taught him good manners. Tsukune drank in the scenery around him. "Strange" he thought as he cocked an eyebrow and looked incredulously at his surroundings "What the fuck is this?" he silently asked himself, only to be brought out of his stupor by the wooshing sound of a bicycle passing by him. He had to chuckle to himself as this seemed very appropriate considering his little flashback earlier combined with the driver's words. "I guess this is the universe telling me to watch my back." he said inside of his own mind while he half smirked. Tsukune was surprised, but not afraid of his surroundings or the girl with silver hair and red eyes on the bike. No sooner than he had his little internal conversation, the bicycle riding girl screeched to a halt and sniffed the air. Confused, and cautious, Tsukune proceeded to try to walk past her, only to feel his wrist grabbed and he turned to see the red eyed girl staring at him with an indeterminable look on her face. Just as he was about to ask what gives, she spoke up "You smell like a human, which is a pleasant smell, something about you is off considering where you are" in a voice that simultaneously sounded annoyed and completely aloof. He just looked in her eyes, a habit he had learned as young kid as to not show intimidation or weakness, and said "Alright, and where exactly am I? Why is the water red, why are there dead trees, and why are there headstones everywhere?" She chuckled softly "In case that bus you came off of didn't indicate anywhere on it, this is Youkai Academy, a school for monsters".

Tsukune was pretty confused by what he was seeing and hearing. First off, he'd never seen a red eyed girl with silver hair before in his entire life, not one that had any kind of skin pigment anyway. Second, why on God's green Earth was she messing with him? Even all of the horrible things he had done in the past to get out of worse situations, there's no way he truly believed monsters existed, and even figuratively, he doubted an entire institution was built around a metaphor, if they were describing someone like him, it would just be simply called "School for Sociopaths". His thoughts were interrupted when the attractive yet dangerous looking girl in front of him asked "So, what's your name and what kind of monster are you? If your scent is this good, I'm curious to know more about you to ascertain why you smell like a human." He thought carefully, if this girl was a monster, then he'd better tip toe, he decided to attempt to juke the question. "I'd rather not say, I don't know what or who I'm surrounded by". The girl gave a sly yet suspicious smirk in response "Interesting answer, but you avoided answering about your name". "Sorry about that" he replied, "My name is Tsukune Aono, and this is my first day here". She just kind of chuckled in response and said "Well then, Tsukune, my name is Moka, good luck here". With that, she took off on her bike, leaving him thinking until he was interrupted by the bell ringing. "Fuck" he thought, "I need to shift my ass before I'm late". As he entered his homeroom, he saw the attractive girl from earlier "Good," he thought "I at least know someone in here, that's a start at least". "Good morning class!" a very chipper and curvacious woman with glasses and cat ear like shapes in her hair chirped. "Welcome to Youkai Academy, school for monsters! We here learn how to blend into the human world and get along!" her friendly voice was interrupted by a sound right next to him.

"HAH! Why should we subjugate to humans when we can just eat them? That's what I'd do anyway" as a long tongue protruded from his mouth and dangled. "Hell, I'm sure I smell one right here, right now." Tsukune looked at him, "pretty boy" he thought to himself. The "pretty boy" in question had long hair, an ear piercing, high cheek bones, and dark eyes, in truth, he was a handsome person, but Tsukune picked up a bad vibe from him "I'll have to watch him" he thought to himself. No sooner that Tsukune thought this, the brunette boy turned to him and looked directly into his eyes and said "In fact, I'm pretty sure I smell a human right here, in this room" and with this, his tongue came back out and he gave Tsukune a psychotic look. He heard gasps come from around the room, and even one from behind the boy looking at him. He turned his head to see a gorgeous blue haired girl with a plaid skirt, high socks, black shoes, and a yellow sweater that he could clearly see large breasts under, despite the sweater. "Damn, she's pretty hot" he thought to himself, but was snapped out of it when he heard the teacher say "Ah you must be Saizo". "Correct" the long-tongued boy replied, holding his gaze on Tsukune. Seeing this as a challenge, Tsukune knew he couldn't show weakness, so, returning his gaze said "You know, there's two really attractive girls behind us, and you're staring at _me_ with your tongue out, that's really weird, my man" He smirked at his own words. He turned to see the blue haired girl had turned to look at him after hearing his words, and blushed lightly. Once again, he smirked at this, the silver haired girl, however, wasn't amused and whispered to him "You'd better watch it, unless you're trying to get killed." He turned to the girl speaking and saw a slightly annoyed look on her overall stoic face. He didn't say anything and just returned to the gaze of the now angry boy to his right. "What did you say to me?!" growled Saizo. "I will tear you limb from limb, you'd better watch your back, kid!". Tsukune just chuckled "Or what, you going to kiss me? Just not on the lips, please." This made Saizo angry, and as he started to stand up, so did Tsukune, that is, until the teacher decided to break this up, with that, the bell rang. "Saved by the bell, huh?" Tsukune said, and grabbed his bag. Three pairs of eyes watched him leave the room after he said this.

Later on, he was at the vending machine getting something to drink, "this school is weird as hell." he thought to himself. "I've already made one enemy, and I don't know what the hell to think of that girl." No sooner he thought of that, than the ladder object of his thoughts appeared. "Hey, Tsukune." He turned to see the stoic visage of the girl before him. "I never told you my name, or what I am, so maybe that's why you felt like you were safe to refer to me like that back there, but my name is Moka Akashiya, and I'm a vampire." Tsukune said nothing but clearly had an intrigued, albeit, confused expression on his face. "I'm giving you fair warning, don't _ever_ do that again, I'll let it slide this one time, because you didn't know." at this, he just said "Yeah sure, I'll keep that in mind." Moka was internally taken aback by lack of any intimidation in his voice or eyes, she also, upon further inspection, was even more perturbed by his lack of _anything_ on his face or in his eyes. He was finished with his drink, so he went about his business, he looked back over his shoulder, "See you later." he said in a flat voice. Tsukune felt his phone vibrate under his pocket, and took it out, only to see his phone alternate between his home screen and static, confused, he decided to wander off campus. He stopped near a tree to see if he got a signal, when he heard steps behind him, he turned to see the "vampire" girl walking towards him, she hadn't quite seen him yet, and he had no idea what her intentions were, so he hid behind a tree. He could see from his spot her nose wiggling through the air sniffing something. "Jesus, she has quite the obsession with my ' _human'_ smell." he thought to himself. With that, he heard someone else approach the two. He soon saw Saizo approach and say "You know, that asshole in class may have tried to make me look bad, but he had a point, you _are_ quite easy on the eyes there, girly." with a wry grin on his face. "Fuck off, creep, you may have a cute face, but your smell is atrocious and that tells me that you're an Orc, way below my kind, as you can see, I'm busy here, so go away." She turned her back to him, and he took this opportunity to transform quickly and grab her. Tsukune looked on, brows furrowed, thinking "Holy shit, this place really _is_ filled with monsters, this might be just as rough as the block!" he said in his own mind. As he looked on, he watched intensely as the Orc attempted to assault and grope the girl from class. As he was just about to make his presence known, he watched in awe as she elbowed him in the gut, uppercutted his jaw, and delivered a fierce kick to his mid section, most likely fracturing a few ribs. As he flew backward, he regressed back to his human form and fell against a tree unconscious. After seeing that display, he didn't want to stick around to find out why this girl was pursuing his scent. He made his way back towards the main building.

Once he was back in class, he pondered what he had witnessed. He doubted the Orc was coming back to class that day, considering the beating he took. He turned around to see Moka staring intently at him. She had a knowing and somewhat menacing look on her face. He surmised that she knew he was there during her little brewhaha with Saizo. "You've got quite a right hook and kick there, Moka" he mused. She just narrowed her eyes at his casual reference to her, yet she couldn't bring herself to hurt him until she figured out who or what he really was. His genuine lack of fear had gotten to her, shewasn't scared, just wanted to make sure he wasn't secretly some kind of legendary beast she hadn't heard of. Things went back to normal for a few days until Saizo came back. Saizo immediately glared at Tsukune, he returned the gaze unphased by what he had seen, he knew, Saizo may be bigger and stronger, but he had a trump card, and he was smarter. He knew that if he manipulated him into getting angry enough to attack, he could get Moka to go after him and do something a little more final, he had to just figure out how he could manipulate the vampire. "What the hell are you looking at, jerkoff" Saizo seethed. Tsukune just kept his gaze and smiled in response, choosing to keep quiet. At this, the teacher began her lecture and they both dropped the situation.

Tsukune decided to hit up the library afterward and see if he could get on the internet. By the grace of a miracle, he was able to access some kind of database of monsters and mythos. He discovered _exactly_ why that Moka girl, while arrogant and elitist in almost every way, had taken a strange interest in him. He was a human, and that was, by far, a Vampire's favorite blood flavor. He decided to take a risk and give her a taste, he had a feeling she wouldn't try to ice him for his blood, she'd likely be the type to get greedy and want to keep him around for more later on. A lightbulb went off in his brain, this is how he was going to take out Saizo. He later saw Moka and called out to her. She stopped and turned around, and he decided to pretend to trip and fall and cut himself a little, knowing her senses would numb her thoughts and turn her primal. He was indeed correct because no sooner than blood trickled down his nose, the curvy Vampire was at his side lapping it up off of his face, and then bit him. She grew a small blush on her cheeks, then took off. He just stood there and smirked, he felt kind of light headed as a result, but he had gotten all of the information he wanted. Little did he know, there were a pair of eyes watching. Behind a tree the blue haired girl saw everything, and grew curious and annoyed, she had a plan, and she wasn't going to let this girl get in the way of that.

Tsukune laid in his bed planning out how he would get rid of Saizo. A thought snapped into his mind. All he had to do was bait Saizo into hitting him or making him bleed while Moka was in proximity, this would draw her near, and seeing that her "food" was under attack, would likely seriously injur or kill Saizo, which suited Tsukune just fine, that guy was a fucking jerkoff and he wanted to be rid of him once and for all. He slept like a baby knowing he wouldn't be constantly interrupted by that moron anymore. The next day, he taunted Saizo in class, enough to get him really angry. He walked outside after the final bell rang, and looked around for Moka, Saizo tailing him waiting for a chance where there were no witnesses to snitch. He saw Moka drinking some tomato juice from a vending machine near the dormitory buildings. "Hey, bitch boy!" he heard Saizo call out to him, and smiled to himself "perfect, he's dead" and turned around to receive a none too light punch to the face, knocking him to the ground, bleeding out of his nose and mouth. Instantly smelling the sudden surge of that sweet smell she liked so much, Moka followed the scent to see the Orc attempting to harm her food. Not willing to let all of that blood go to waste, she stepped towards Saizo and called out "You again huh? I guess I have to get rid of you permanently this time" with a dangerous yet empty tone. Faster than he could possibly react, she was at him, hands on either side of his head, and kneed him in the sternum. Not quite over his injuries yet, he howled in pain, only to be cut off by the cracking sound of his neck, and he fell to the floor lifeless. Tsukune, lying on the ground nearby merely smiled. His plan had worked, and he didn't have to worry about being sucked dry because Moka had bigger fish to fry, she had just murdered Saizo and needed a place to dump his body and make sure she wouldn't be indicated. Tsukune finally spoke up, "There's probably some crazy shit living in that swamp nearby, why not try tossing him there, he would be eaten up, and even the most keane cop in the world can't fish out a body from 1,000 different stomachs" She glanced at him "Good idea, human." She spat that last part, he panicked internally for a second before realizing that if she had really wanted him dead, she wouldn't be dragging only Saizo's corpse to the swamp.

Immediately after dumping the body and washing off her hands, she went back to try to find Tsukune, only to find a small amount of blood where he had been. She chuckled to herself "Cunning little bastard he is." and walked off to her dorm to relax and let the adrenaline wear off. Tsukune walked to the infirmary, but needed to rest at a bench near a small pond. He was feeling pretty dizzy from the hard hit and wanted to clean up some blood before going. After cleaning up slightly, the blue haired girl stepped out and startled him. "Jesus Christ, does everyone just appear around here?" she giggled. "Hi Tsukune, I'm Kurumu, I remembered what you said about me being cute yesterday and wanted to introduce myself" she smiled at him. Tsukune faked a small smile and said "Hey, nice meeting you, but I gotta get to the infirmary". "Oh no! What happened? Let me walk with you" she said frantically. Tsukune only shrugged in response, and she grabbed his arm and walked. Perplexed, but not upset about the ample bust of this cute girl on his arm, he decided to just forget about it for now, and get to the infirmary to figure out his next move.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Charm? I don't see any jewelry.

As Tsukune walked to the infirmary with Kurumu, he weighed his options as to what to do with her. There's no way he trusted this girl, he sensed her friendliness was completely disengenuous, but she was holding on to him, and she was probably physically stronger than him. She was a hottie for sure, but he couldn't let that distract him or let his guard down, she was still a monster, and that made her dangerous. He decided to just be friendly and hope she bought it and didn't try anything, even at full strength he'd probably be fucked. He thought about all of these factors and was outside of the front door of the school in what felt like an instant. She stopped him, he had guessed right, she was strong enough to physically stop him from moving. "I want to ask you something, Tsukune" she said softly. He turned to her and before he could even respond, her hands were on both sides of his face, her violet eyes started to glow and he though "FUCK! I am so screwed right now, I need to figure a way out of this." While he panicked, her eyes kept glowing, and then she furrowed her brows in a very perplexed expression.

"What...the... _hell_...?" he heard her whisper to herself. "What exactly are you, Tsukune, how are you able to competely resist my charm?" she asked in a frustrated and confused tone, he grew slightly uneasy as he heard her tone of voice. "What in the holy hell is a charm?" he retorted. She weighed her options "This guy has to be extremely powerful, but why am I so easily able to physically overpower him? Is he sandbagging his strength to further hide his true form?" she must have taken too long pondering, because he questioned her about what a charm was again. She decided to explain and see where he was going to go with this. "A charm is one of my species' psychic abilities, in which we prey on the desires of men and basically amplify them, it's like we get you drunk enough to constantly flirt with us and addict you to our affection, either you don't have any desire to be with me, find me unattractive, or your psychic abilites are far greater than mine" she said in a tone that was difficult to read. He decided to play this cool and tell the partial truth, avoiding ruling out that he had powerful psychic abilities, just in case the mystery would intimidate her and she'd spread word not to fuck with him. "Actually, I think you're gorgeous" that was the truth, he was quite sexually attracted to her, he continued "however, I have to be honest, all of my desires for you are purely sexual, I feel no emotional desire or connection". She didn't know whether to be flattered, offended, or embarassed that he so casually told her he wanted to have sex with her. She looked into his eyes and she saw...nothing. This was so confusing, even the most arrogant and selfish monsters she'd heard of had feelings, hell, she even bewitched an Orc into falling in love with her. If this boy was able to turn of his emotions altogether, he was dangerous, and at the same time, she pined to know why she didn't make his cut. She wanted to know more about him, but her ego took a rather big blow. She let go, and her look went from friendly to almost deadpan. "Whatever," she spoke "I guess I'll leave you to it, then, see you around, Tsukune." she spoke dryly.

He watched her walk away until she was at a safe enough distance that he was sure she wouldn't come back and kill her. "Her species uses some kind of love charm or trance... I'll have to go to the library after getting patched up." The nurse was friendly enough, but her being a mummy was kind of creepy. She had helped him recover quickly though as his injuries were minor despite taking a full force punch to the face from an Orc. "I guess that Moka girl stepped in soon enough that he couldn't do too much damage, lucky me" he thought to himself. He once again found himself at a library terminal searching for creatures that would let him know who and what Kurumu was, to determine if she was a threat, and to have information on how to stop her if she became a threat later on. He found out that she was a Succubus, and that they charmed as many men as possible to choose their "Destined One". He chuckled at that "That sure as hell isn't me" he said amused by his own thoughts. After finding out what he needed, he looked at the clock, already 7 PM, he decided to go back to his dorm and do his homework and possibly watch some TV before bed.

The next day, he sat at his usual spot, Moka came in not long after, and Kurumu sat in her usual spot, but stared at him for a while. This made him uncomfortable for some reason, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Moka looked over, and noticed the girl's gaze, and was about to ask her why she was staring at her new friend, "friend" she thought to herself, when the hell did become _that_? When he gave her advice on how to dispose of the Orc? Or was it because he didn't immediately clam up in horror at the mention of her being a vampire? Maybe it was the mystery surrounding him and who he was that intrigued her. She was shaken out of her thoughts and questions to herself when the teacher greeted the class. It was a half-hearted greeting, and she said she had to make an announcement. "Saizo has gone missing, no one has heard from him since immediately after class, if anyone can come forward with information about his whereabouts, it would be greatly appreciated." Tsukune smirked to himself, he quickly wiped his face, realizing where he was, and he went to turn to Moka, when Kurumu's facial expression caught his eye. She was looking at him, schocked, as if she knew by the look on his face that he had something to do with it. He cursed himself for that slip up, and turned to Moka, she was looking at Kurumu with a blank expression. After class, as they were walking out, Moka grabbed his hand and rushed him off. He turned to see Kurumu looking at the two, he couldn't quite tell, but he saw a hint of jealousy and confusion on her face. Moka was the first one to speak "she knows, and there's no denying it, we're in this together, she seems to have some kind of thing for you, so you have to lure her to me, and we'll take her out". "Wait, I don't think she's going to say anything, she's not entirely sure." He wasn't completely sure, but he thought he saw a tinge of jealousy on her face for a split second, he choked back a laugh. She didn't notice because she was too busy getting ready to defend her position, but a voice interjected "Hey Tsukune." they both turned, startled, to see Kurumu standing there, glaring at them.

"I guess I see now why you resisted my charms.." she said dryly. She glared at Moka "You're interfering with my plans here!" Moka brushed her off "The only one interefering here is you, we have some actual business to discuss here, fuck off." Kurumu was clearly angry, Tsukune interjected "Hey, hold up, we could use more allies here, but can you please excuse us, Kurumu?" he asked. She blushed a little bit and replied "Why Tsukune? I already know you two killed that jerk Saizo, I'm not going to say anything." Moka looked incredulously at her "How do you know that?" Kurumu laughed "I saw it happen, don't worry, I saw that he was the aggressor, I'm not going to say anything to him, he kept trying to grab my tits, I'm glad that asshole is gone". Moka grabbed her by the throat, Kurumu was no weakling, but she stood no chance against a vampire, and was quickly pushed up against a wall. "Why shouldn't I believe you, let you walk away, and then go and tell on us?". Kurumu tried to talk, but she was choking and scared. Tsukune spoke up "Hold up, Moka, we can trust her, plus, think about it, can we really afford another body on our hands? Like you said, we're in this together, and I don't know about you, but I'm not trying to get sent to prison over this, let her go, no reason to ice her." Moka relaxed her grip, she hated it, but her human friend was right, they couldn't afford another murder right now, not with everyone on edge about Saizo, she decided to ask "What do you propose we do?" seeing what he would say. Kurumu, back on her feet just coughed and gasped "Thank you, I thought I was dead". Tsukune spoke up "We wait it out, wait for the heat to die down, they have no witnesses, and he wasn't very well liked, so I doubt anyone is going to look at this closely who isn't faculty, and even then, you followed my suggestion, so they'll just assume he left or went missing." Moka's face softened. "You're right, we may not be totally fucked. I'm going to go to my dorm room and take a bath, if I need you, I know where to find you." With that, she turned and walked away. Now he was alone with Kurumu, and she turned to him and smiled, this time genuinely "Thank you Tsukune, you saved me from that crazy bitch" She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Tsukune was completely uncomfortable with this display of affection, but since she seemed to like him, he realized she'd probably cooperate, and decided to return the hug, albeit half-heartedly. Tsukune noticed something, Kurumu was looking at him strangely. "No one has ever stepped in or defended me, they just ogle me and flirt because they want to see my tits, no one like that can possibly be a murderer, I'm sure you had your reasons" Tsukune saw a way out of this, but it came with a price, leading on a potentially powerful monster. Tsukune had officially made two allies. After he returned to his dorm and did his nightly routine, he laid in bed wondering about the blue haired succubus. "I wouldn't mind doing things with her, but I think she's starting to get feelings for me, at the very least be interested in me, this isn't good, but at least she won't snitch on me and Moka." The next day, Tsukune's day went about normally. He went to P.E. and wasn't really able to keep up with his classmate's supernatural athletic ability. He was no slouch, he was a decent football player, and he had played basketball at the local rec center with kids from his neighborhood, but he was still human surrounded by creatures vastly superior in physical prowess. This didn't go unnoticed by that asshole P.E. teacher, Kotsubo, he hated that prick, always berating him in public. He even suspected he was on cahoots with his class mates to pick on him. After being battered, he decided it was time to find some dirt on this guy, so he followed him after school one day.

He found him walking to an open field behind a building, wear he saw him approach a light blue haired girl with a lollipop in her mouth. He noted the disgusting look on his face when he looked at her. This made him slightly angry, he hated pedophiles, a priest at his church tried to take advantage of him in middle school, until he had found himself on the receiving end of a beating with a crucifix. If the other priest had not entered, he'd have probably killed and him and got booked for the rest of his life. That was the last time he trusted any authority figure. He shook this memory and looked on as the teacher transformed into an octopus like creature and snuck up behind the girl, groping her and touching her. The girl took none too klindly to this, and unleashed an ice storm. Tsukune's eyes widened "what the _fuck_ was that?" in seconds, Kotsubo was frozen solid. Another teacher had come along and grabbed the girl, dragging her off to the main building. Tsukune smirked "I think I just found a way to rid myself of this asshole." he chuckled to himself, he'd be sure to befriend that girl.

The next day, it was announced that students would have part time duties around the school. Due to Tsukune's high grades and general lack of discipline problems, he was given a choice between P.E. equipment manager, or kitchen duty. He chose kitchen duty. This way, he could see as many creatures around the school as possible and hit up his trusty library terminal to find out more about them. He looked up both Kotsubo's monster appearance, and this snow girl's. He was intrigued by both, and determined to use both to his advantage. His first day in the kitchen, he was surprised to see the snow woman was the only other person working the kitchen with him. He went to introduce himself, only to be rudely dismissed. "Great" he thought "now I have to try to earn her trust, I can't directly tell her about how much I hate Kotsubo." With this, Tsukune resolved to focusing on his work until he came up with something.

The next day at P.E. he found the girl sitting on the bleechers, her punishment was to sit out a few classes, as the teacher had broken a rule, not to transform on school grounds, her punishment was light. He decided he'd try to make friends with her again today. First, he had to show her that Kotsubo also mistreated him. Kotsubo seemed to be on his best behavior, and he even reprimanded students for bullying others. "Great, this guy is tip toeing, I'll have to bide my time." He looked one last time to see a contemptful look on her face as she grimaced at the coach. Tsukune smiled, he knew soon his opportunity would arise. For now, he'd wait for the whole Saizo thing to blow over, and then he'd make his move.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - enemy of my enemy is my friend

After a few weeks, the whole Saizo situation blew over. The faculty just wrote it off as an unsolved mystery. Youkai Academy was a violent place, and everyone knew not every race of monster got along, it wasn't so much different from your average prison, except it was co-ed. The faculty decided an unidentified enemy of Orcs took the opportunity of seeing Saizo alone to take him out, it wasn't a big surprised that a loud-mouth cocky person like him had many enemies. Tsukune knew now was his chance to get rid of Kotsubo. Everyday in P.E. he would perform his worst, seeing that the ice girl was watching him get berated. He knew she hated him too, but for some reason, she would not speak to him in the kitchen. One day, he decided it was time to try to talk again. He knew about ice women now, he knew that only THEY can melt the ice they produce, he decided to use this to his advantage, and used it to cook up a sadistic scheme.

One day, after being publicly humiliated and berated by Kotsubo, he decided now was his time. He walked into the kitchen, and spoke first "Hey I'm Tsukune, we're in P.E. together, what's your name?" he was trying to warm her up to him. "Mizore Shirayuki, but you can just call me Mizore." she said in a completely emotionless voice. "Okay Mizore, look, I know you don't like me very much, or maybe you're just wary around others, but I know you know we have something in common." He saw that she was cutting vegetables with an ice claw with many fingers, so he wrapped his hand in a towel and grabbed one of the fingers and broke it off, holding it like a knife. She was taken aback, and got ready to fight seeing the way he held the ice appendage. He held up his hands to show he meant no harm to her, and with his left hand still in the air, proceeded to slam his right hand, hard, down on the counter, shattering the ice in his hand. Confused, she watched the boy take a rolling pin and start to grind the shards up. He then spoke to her "Look, I know that you snow women have the ability to keep ice frozen solid unless you choose to melt it." She looked at him shocked, _how did this guy know_. He then took a pinch of the now ground up sharp ice, and sprinkled it back down onto the pile. "We both have a common goal: we want that prick Kotsubo out of the picture." She looked at him curious as to what he was getting at. "If we put this in his food for a few weeks, it'll cut up his innards, and it'll kill him slowly." She smirked and added "And painfully". Tsukune smirked knowing he was in "Right, and as long as we keep it fine enough for that greedy kraken to not taste it while he's shoveling it in, we're home free, you just have to melt it before they perform the autopsy." Mizore full on smiled "Okay, what's the catch?" she asked, expecting him to ask for sexual favors. "No catch, I want that motherfucker dead, and I sense you want the same thing, considering he's a pervert". Tsukune then held out his hand to shake hers, she retracted her claws and shook his hand "Sure thing, partner." she said with an evil smile on her face. "one question though, won't his digestive system dissolve the shards?" she asked confused. Tsukune smiled "since you snow women control when it melts, it'll stay as sharp as ever, it wouldn't work if it was glass, but since it's ice from a snow woman, he'll be dead soon enough, and we even get to see the results." She smiled at this, and got to work cooking Kotsubo's food.

Tsukune walked over to Kotsubo to bring him his food before going back to prepare everyone else's tray. Kostubo looked up "You know, even though you're a complete waste of space on the field, you sure can cook, Aono". Tsukune smirked in response "Eat up, coach." he said barely masking his sarcasm. Kotsubo gladly abliged, and successfully sealed his own fate. Mizore watched with glee as Kotsubo ate himself to death over the next few weeks. In regular class, Tsukune was able to catch glimpses of his three allies stealing glances at him. "I'm putting myself into a pretty bad position here, if they all have feelings for me, I'm pretty fucked." he thought to himself. He had to try to figure out how he could get out of this. Although, he found himself strangely attached to the blue haired succubus, he had to admit when he saw her with her charmed love slaves, something inside of him, something he hadn't felt in years stirred, and he didn't like it. Moka took notice, and he knew she didn't like this, girls were possesive and jealous, he knew this from his past endeavors with them, and he knew this couldn't end well. He knew Moka was looking for any reason to put the succubus on a slab, and he kept having to make excuses not to do so. He knew eventually, he'd run out of excuses, and then didn't know how the vampire would react, she could still rip him to shreds in an instant, he had to tip toe and handle this delicately, but damn did he want to fuck Kurumu. This wasn't his first rodeo with women, he'd flirted, hooked up with, and sealed the deal before, afterall, he was a "hood boy". Something about this succubus, had him, and he didn't particularly like it.

Kurumu approached him one day after class and grilled him about why he spent so much time with Moka. She clearly didn't like that he was giving her so much attention, and for good reason, Moka was pretty hot, and without him letting her know they were just friends, Kurumu's imagination ran wild, to put it politely, she didn't think his blood was the only thing Moka was sucking, and this bothered the succubus, the other thing was that this guy clearly had no problem implementing permanent damage to anyone who pissed him off. Saizo was the only victim he knew of, but what if he was using _her_ to get rid of some enemy she wasn't aware of? She wanted to talk to him about her feelings but that lifelessness in his eyes told her he wouldn't care. It pissed her off that out of all the guys that desperately wanted her attention and affection, she wanted him, and she could no longer deny she wanted something with him, there was just something about him.

A few weeks after Mizore agreed to "partner up" with Tsukune, they were in P.E. class. Kotsubo was going on as his usual dickish self, berating anyone who didn't excel at sports, when he stopped mid sentence, and Tsukune said "Kotsubo, your nose is bleeding!" no sooner he said this than Kotsubo starting vomiting blood, blood came out of his ears, nose, and mouth simultaneously, and he collapsed. Tsukune smirked at Mizore, no other students saw this because they were all in shock, Mizore mentally melted all of the ice in his body, and he was rushed to the infirmary. The nurse said that he most likely wasn't going to make it because his vital organs had been torn apart. "I've never seen anything like this, it's as if the guy's been swallowing razors for weeks. The only thing in his stomach was recently digest food, and water, nothing unusual, I can't make a definitive diagnosis as to what maimed him this badly." she said to the headmaster. The Headmaster simply nodded and walked back to his office. A week later, Kotsubo was pronounced dead, since it wasn't ruled as a homicide, it was quickly swept under the rug as a tragedy brought on by a Kraken's gluttony. Tsukune was happy that he and Mizore were in the clear. Once the announcement came through though, Moka and Kurumu immediately knew he had something to do with it, and seperately decided to confront him about this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Out of the ice, into the fire

Kurumu acted first, as soon as the last bell rang, she grabbed him and ran. Moka didn't even have time to notice, she had just seen that they both were gone. "That fucking bitch.." she thought to herself annoyed. Moka couldn't explain it, she liked Tsukune more than she should have, it was more than just his blood. For the first time in her life, she was able to relate to someone she met at school. He was almost as unfeeling as her, did whatever he could to get ahead, was handsome, and best of all, was intelligent. Despite being weak, he was one of the most dangerous people in the school that she'd met so far. He was a cunning sociopath, and cooked up schemes to rid himself of dangers around him. The only thing that really bothered her about him, was his attachment to that _fucking_ succubus. She wanted to airhole her for getting so close to him, but knew he'd probably not want anything to do with her if she did, and for the first time in her life, just couldn't bear to lose someone.

Kurumu dragged him into an empty hallway. "What gives, the two people you can trust most, you keep in the dark, I know you had something to do with that announcement!" she accused. "Look, he fucked with me every day in P.E. and encouraged the other people to beat me up, I couldn't defend myself, so I had to get rid of him. Not to mention he was a pervert, that girl with the lollipop always in her mouth, I caught him molesting her after class one day trying to dig up dirt." He paused for a second, to admit that he had spent a lot of time with another girl other than Moka, she might get pissed off, also she may run and tell Moka and that was it, he was cadaverous. He sensed Moka had some kind of intense thing for him, she got really pissed at any female that talked to him, an almost murderous rage. Moka was his trump card, he couldn't afford for her to turn against him, not to mention she'd kill him. He decided it was best to just tell her, maybe him being honest would save him. "When I started working the kitchen, that girl Mizore was my partner, I figured out that snow women control if and when their ice melts, her and I ground up ice shards and put it in his food. That's why he hemorrhaged out of his nose, ears, and mouth." he explained. She stood there shocked, hurt, and apalled that he was this sadistic. She looked at the ground, visibly upset. He felt a tinge of sadness _why do I care?_ "Look," he said "I know the way I do things bothers you, I know it was brutal, but how else could I bump off a teacher without getting caught? My only problem is, I don't want that ice girl catching feelings, you and Moka would kill me, and I can't really afford to have her go and snitch on me out of anger from being rejected." Kurumu brightened a bit at this, she was happy he had no interest in the cute girl. She wondered at what kind of people she was surrounding herself with, she was no angel, charming men into being her mindless love slaves, but to do what he did, manipulate people into killing eachother like this.

Still, she couldn't stop caring for him, she knew that he wasn't all bad. There was a sweetness to him, he always defended her from Moka, and when he wasn't out cooking up schemes for murder, he was a nice enough guy, and he was handsome, charming, and intelligent. Most of all, there was a certain mystery to him, and he was a bad boy, which turned her on. She stared at him for a moment, and decided "fuck it" and grabbed him. She had to know what it was like, she kissed him. To say Tsukune was shocked, was an understatement, he returned the kiss though, his lust towards Kurumu mounting. He broke away first "Sorry, as I've said, there's nothing here past physical for me" she looked at him, hurt, and frustrated. She couldn't take it anymore "Why?!" she belted "what is so horrible about me that you refuse to have feelings? What happened to you that made you so cold and disconnected?" Tsukune was shocked at her outburst, but upon thinking further, it couldn't really be a surprise. She was probably not used to being turned down in any way, he also realized he told her nothing about himself. He now trusted her and Moka as much as he was likely going to trust anyone at this school. He decided it was time to divulge a little information to her. Truth was, she was growing on him, he was starting to, for the first time since childhood, care about someone other than himself. He spoke again "Look, it's not to say I ever won't, I just don't let people in so easily." He went on to talk about the bike, being harassed by gangs, the priest taking advantage of him, his abusive father and apathetic mother. "All of these things" he said "cultivated the person you're talking to right now, and honestly, for the first time since I can remember, not one, but two people have penetrated my walls and made me care about someone other than myself" She looked kind of disappointed at first, she knew the other person he was referring to, it was Moka. However, upon realizing she was part of that statement, she brightened up. "Please just try to be a little less of a psychopath?" she joked. He smiled in response "No promises".

Moka was looking everywhere, jealous rage and worry that the succubus was doing something with him building up inside of her. She hated that she had feelings for him, it made her angry at herself and at him for making it happen. She was walking when she passed the Student Police room and overheard an interesting conversation. Kuyou, the notoriously dickish leader, and just as widely known - a Kitsune, demon fox. "That Aono boy, everyone tells me he has a distinctly human scent. I'd like to investigate further to confirm this before confronting him, it wouldn't be good to be wrong and carry out an execution, the headmaster would rack me." Moka heard this and tensed up "execution?" she wouldn't let this happen, not to her Tsukune. _Her Tsukune?_ Annoyed and worried, she decided she needed to find him urgently. After his ordeal with the succubus, he was strolling along to his dorm room, his friend from the human world had mailed him some of his old DVDs and his player, it was time to chill and watch some movies, there was no classes tomorrow, he only had two hours of kitchen detail, so he wanted to relax, his friend had also snuck his favorite alcohol in the package. Tsukune took a few shots of his Bacardi 151, perused his collection to figure out which movie he wanted to watch. He was in the mood for a slasher, one of the classics. He decided on the original Black Christmas, Bob Clark was one of his favorites Porkies was a hilarious movie and the only good memories he had from Christmas in his life all came from watching A Christmas Story with his cousins. It was no wonder that Bob Clark's classic slasher, one of the first slashers ever made, was a favorite of his. He popped in the DVD and settled in, buzzed, but not drunk, and relaxed with some food he made in his kitchen. After about 20 minutes, he heard a knock on his door "fuck" he groaned internally. He opened the door and was surprised to see Moka standing there staring at him. "We need to talk _now_ " she said sternly, and walked in. "Sure, come right in..." he muttered and looked in the hallways to see if anyone saw, then closed the door. As he was going to the window to close it, he heard Moka chuckle. "Fun night in, Tsukune? I haven't seen this one in ages" she was talking about the movie, but picked up his bottle of Bacardi. "Jesus, how do you drink this stuff?" she asked.

"Acquired taste" he responded flatly, he went to go close the window, and noticed a girl across the alley looking at him from her window. It was Kurumu, she waved, he waved in response, but noticed a change of her look on her face. He turned to see that Moka had gotten too close to the window and Kurumu had definitely seen it. He quickly closed the curtain, and decided he'd deal with that later. Moka told him what she heard and who it was who said it. "Fuck" he said out loud "alright, thanks, what's the plan?" he asked. Moka shrugged "you're the brains in this operation, I'm just the executioner." was her only response. Moka spoke up again "he's not going to make a move for a while, so why don't we just hang out for now?" she smirked and picked the bottle back up. Tsukune was kind of nervous, Moka was going to make a move, and if he resisted he was dead, if he gave in, she'd feel more intensely for him, and eventually, he was dead. He was in a really bad spot, but Moka was his friend and was his partner in crime, for the most part, so he decided to see what would happen. He wasn't wrong, halfway through the movie she made her move, and it was surprising to see that she was more forward the the succubus. She kissed him and unbuttoned her shirt slightly to give him a better view of her cleavage, she was tipsy which only amplified her feelings for him. With her now openly visible cleavage, she leaned in making it look even more appetizing, and bit his neck and sucked on it. This was such a pleasant feeling and the liquor was in his dick, this in combination with her titties pressing against him turned him on, _a lot_.

She must've sensed this, because she smiled at him "Your face may be relatively stoic, but your friend seems to want to tell me something" he didn't even have time to respond before she was touching him. She then overpowered him, but backed off at the last second, with a red face. He looked at her confused and longing "What happened?" he asked. "I don't want to take this too far" she said, for the first time being shy around him. "We won't go all the way then" he said, reaching under her skirt and playing with her. She returned the favor and they experimented, and then Moka left. Tired, half satisfied, and drunk now, Tsukune decided it was best to just go to sleep. his last thought before going to sleep was that he had to find a way to airhole Kuyou before he could whack him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -Hell hath no fury

Kurumu was _livid_. "That fucking conniving _cunt_!" She was slightly surprised at her unladylike usage of words. She trained her eyes on the now closed window until she saw the lights go out. "I'm going to kille them , he turns me down but fucks _her?_ " she seethed. Kurumu couldn't sleep, eat, or do anything. She couldn't focus, rage engulfed her mind and body. Kurumu decided to take a shower to try to cool, as she was literally sweating from being so enraged. As she stepped out, slightly calmer, she heard a knock on the door, looked at the clock _1 A.M I'm not answering this_. Not long after that thought passed her mind, an envelope slid under her door. The note contained photos of her in various classes and in her P.E. outfit. She was mortified, scared, and angry. Her rage at Tsukune and Moka was only compounded by this. She read the note that simply said "P.E. equipment storage room, tomorrow, 5 P.M." She sighed, and just decided to try to sleep again, this time falling asleep due to pure exhaustion, the past few hours took their toll.

While she did her morning routine the following morning, she contemplated telling Tsukune and Moka, but decided against it, since she was still very angry at their betrayal. Moka, she expected it from, they weren't even close to friends, she knew Moka wanted her out of the picture, but for Tsukune to do that, even after she displayed her feelings and even went to make a move, still went through with it with that bitch who only thought of him as food. She saw them in class, and just completely ignored them, Tsukune tried to get her attention, but she curtly told him to "fuck off, go back to your leech bitch" which earned her a look that said "okay, then" Moka smirked, she didn't like being referred to as a leech, but she thought she was driving Kurumu away. Tsukune on the other hand, didn't have time for this, he had to find out a way to rid himself of Kuyou, the fact that Moka was intimidated by him meant he was quite a formidable man. _Kitsune_ he thought to himself, he'd have to research that. After the bell rang, he tried one more time to talk to Kurumu, this time she responded "What the _fuck_ do you want? To tell me about how good the head was?" Tsukune was shocked "What are you talking about? me and Moka didn't fuck and certainly didn't blow me" Kurumu looked at him in disbelief "The why the hell would she show up in your room after 10 PM?" This looked bad and Tsukune knew it.

"Honestly, we touched each other a little bit, but I couldn't go through with it, it's just too scary to think about perpetuating a girl's feelings that could tear me to shreds if I can't guarantee I'll ever feel anything more for her." Kurumu's expression went from angry to sad when she heard this. "Then why do you keep pursuing me, keeping me around if you know I care about you more than a friend, and you coldly turned me down after kissing me?" Tsukune didn't really know how to respond. He'd stopped feeling the pain of rejection long ago, so he didn't even know how to relate anymore. "Look, there is something there, it's just been so long since anyone has really cared about me, and so long since I've even remotely given a shit about someone that I can't even remember how to handle these feelings." Kurumu seemed to accept this answer, "Fine, I still want to kill that bitch though, she's just trying to get rid of me since she knows you won't talk to her anymore if she takes me out" Tsukune nodded " I can't stop you from feeling what you feel, but just know that Moka didn't get much further than you, and I was sure she'd kill me right then and there" Kurumu giggled a little but concentrated hard on the "not much further" part. She looked at the time - 4:45, she had to go, otherwise risk being humiliated or worse by whoever sent that letter. She turned to Tsukune and said "Look, I'm glad, but I have to go, see you later." plainly, and walked off to meet whoever it was. Moka watched this whole conversation transpire. She decided she'd follow the succubus to find out any information she can on how to rid herself of this whore once and for all.

She followed her all the way to the P.E. annex building, and raised an eyebrow as she watched her walk through the door to the storage room. "Oh my God, yes!" she thought, she assumed she was meeting up with someone to hook up, and she could prove that her betrayal to Tsukune once and for all. She snuck around the building and moved a barrel under the window so she could peer inside undetected from the inside. She was confused by what she saw, but couldn't hear. Inside Kurumu was greeted by a boy wearing glasses with long hair. He appeared to be very sweaty, which revolted Kurumu, and she grew uneasy, guessing where this was going to go. He spoke "Hello, my lovely Kurumu, I've been waiting all day for this" He reached into his pocket and pulled out rolls of film "Here are the negatives of all of the photos I've taken of you, I will give them to you once I am satisfied with our little relationship". Kurumu looked repulsed, and asked "And by 'relationship' what do you mean?" He smirked in a creepy way. He began to list his demands. From the outside Moka sensed that something wasn't right, the look on Kurumu's face was that of horror and disgust. Moka didn't like her, in fact she wanted her dead. However, she didn't want her raped, that's a line she wasn't willing to cross. She stepped down, and threw a pebble at the window hoping to spook the boy. Not long after, she saw them both exit, apparently her plan had worked. She couldn't tell for sure if she just jumped to conclusions, but she saw Kurumu's face, and that face was unmistakeable, she'd worn it herself a few times when boys tried to grope her. Meanwhile, Tsukune was looking up kitsunes, trying to find something he could use to take down Kuyou. Any weaknesses they had, he had no access to, grapevines from Jerusalem weren't exactly a common commodity, and he highly doubted there were any around. He sighed and leaned back contemplating. He had to come up with some other way to rid himself of this cocksucker. He wasn't about to meet his demise when he'd carefully calculated his own survival this long, the first year was almost over, and he'd kept himself alive this long. Moka rushed in with Kurumu in tow. This surprised him, Kurumu was crying and Moka grabbed him, put her in a chair to leave her alone for a minute, and then dragged Tsukune to an aisle of books in the library. She relayed what Kurumu told him was going on, "The boy's name is Nagare, and he demanded she show up twice a week, get topless, and suck him off until he decided to move on, then he'd get rid of the negatives and not spread them around. Either, she complied to her own rape, or he'd humiliate her to the entire student body and staff, even getting her kicked out because he had photos of her charming other boys" Tsukune sensed that Moka felt the same way about rapists, and decided this was a good situation, he and Moka could easily take this guy down, the only downside is, using an already traumatized Kurumu as bait. He walked over to Kurumu and hugged her, he didn't know why, but he felt the need to comfort her.

He didn't want to admit it, but there was a rage inside of him that someone else would touch her, or try to have sex with her. He didn't realize it, but he'd started to look at her as more than a friend as well, and even was a little possessive, he noticed he hated any boy that was under her charm. He knew it was irrational considering they had no control over it, but still it pissed him off. He decided for the first time, he would get his hands dirty, he wanted to deal with this personally, sure he'd had a hand in icing the coach Kotsubo, but this time he was going to watch the life leave Nagare's eyes. Moka smirked, she knew he'd come up with a plan, and bided her time. Meanwhile, Kurumu was comforted and happy that Tsukune had embraced her. She felt strangely safe, she knew he was dangerous, but not to her, never to her. She knew he'd take care of this, and she wouldn't ask questions this time. Tsukune got to work cooking up a scheme, he started asking what kind of monster he was. Neither of the girls knew, Kurumu recalled being revolted by him constantly being "sweaty". He used that as a tool to narrow his search in the index. He came up with a few results but only one made any kind of sense. Slug monster. They were dealing with a slug monster. Their main weakness was fire, but he didn't want to kill him quick, for trying to rape the girl he cared about, he wanted to make him suffer. He decided to think more on it, but he'd "hurry so he can figure this out before Kurumu's next little 'appointment', he knew the location and who it was, and that was all he needed to scheme." He decided that it was time for him to go to his dorm and walked the two girls to their dorm. Not long after he had settled in and turned on his TV, he decided he was going to rewatch HBO's Autopsy, he heard a light tap on his window. "Jesus, everytime I want to watch something" he chuckled bitterly to himself. He opened the window to see a flying Kurumu, not wanting her to get in serious trouble, he let her in quickly. "Sorry Tsukune, I'm not trying to outdo Moka, I just can't be alone, if it's cool can I please just spend one night here with you, where I'm safe?" Tsukune looked at her and just simply said "yeah, sure, want something to eat? I was just about to watch Autopsy if you're interested." She smiled and nodded. The two sat and watched TV and ate in relative silence, then Kurumu leaned her head on his shoulder. Tsukune could no longer push the feelings away, he liked her, and he knew it. Hell, he was coming up with a way to kill someone for trying to do things to her. He held his arm out and put it around her, pulling her closer, and he kissed her. She was shocked, and happy, and returned his kiss. He continued to be silent until it was time to sleep. "You can take my bed, I'd like to sleep on the couch, no offense, I just want to figure all of this out, then maybe I'll share a bed with you, but for now, I'd like to sleep seperately." She was disappointed, but happy that he wasn't just using her for sex. She agreed, and slept soundly knowing her protector was right near.

The next morning, Moka saw Kurumu fly out of Tsukune's window, she understood, but she couldn't help but feel hurt. He made her walk home alone, drunk the night they hung out together, and she even let him touch her, after they took out Nagare, she was going to definitely find another way to get rid of the succubus. She knew she could never take him on as a mate, her being a vampire, but she had a plan of her own for him, there was a loophole, and she had every intention of using it to get who she wanted. Tsukune passed by the infirmary on his way to class. He smiled as he came up with yet another sadistic little scheme. He grabbed a syringe, and decided to wait until the nurse left the room. Once she left, he entered and raided the cabinets, he came across a tranquilizer that was powerful enough to put even Moka into a coma. He was going to make this fucking rapist piece of shit a vegetable. He smiled to himself, he just needed to wait until Kurumu let him know when her next meeting was, and get Moka to help him out. He knew it was risky, allowing two women who had feelings for him to witness a murder he was committing, especially since eventually one or both of them would wind up without him, scorned and possibly snitch on one or both of the others. At this point, he didn't care, he'd have to figure that out when the time came, if it came. Later that day, Kurumu informed him that she got a message in her locker telling her to meet in the same place same time today. Tsukune was anxious and enthralled, he couldn't wait to put this pissant six feet under. He informed the other two of his plan "Okay, Kurumu, you're going to go in, and take your top off, but keep the bra on, this will distract him long enough for Moka to grab him. Moka, I need you to sneak in the storage room before he gets there, so that when you see her take her shirt off, you grab him immediately, because he'll probably be reaching for his dick. As soon as you grab him, Kurumu will knock on the door three times, letting me to come in. The coast should be clear and then I'll come and finish him." They both looked at him quizzically " _You're_ going to finish him?" Moka again felt a pang of jealousy _why is he always willing to push the envelope for her? I saved him from Saizo, I've always been part of his plans, what the_ fuck _is with this guy?_ She pushed those thoughts aside for now. Kurumu asked first "How are you going to take him out?" she wanted to know, Moka did too. "You'll see" he said with a twisted smile on his face "He's dead, don't worry" Kurumu shuddered, was she really ready to watch the guy she liked actually kill? She was able to push all of his wrongdoings aside up to this point because she hadn't actually witnessed them herself. What would happen when she saw his inner "monster" come out and he iced Nagare right in front of her? It was to protect her, but still, she didn't know if she could handle that kind of thing. As the time of the appointment arrived, they moved to their positions, Tsukune stood outside pretending to just be relaxing against the wall, waiting for his "girlfriend who was getting changed". This disguise would be brushed off by Nagare, and provided perfect proximity in which to murder him. Moka sat waiting, she couldn't wait to see what her future mate would do to this slimebag. She heard Nagare enter, and sit down humming to himself while he waited. Less than a minute later, Kurumu walked in. "Hello, my lady, looking lovely as ever" he sounded polite, but he was being sleezy while staring directly at her chest.

Kurumu removed her shirt, and in an instant, Moka took her cue and was on him. "Got you, you impotent freaky shithead" she boomed into his ear. "What the _fuck_?! You little slut, you're going to betray me when you know what's at stake?" he squirmed and quickly realized he was fucked, Kurumu knocked on the door three times, and in walked Tsukune, blank face, unblinking eyes trained on Nagare. "Your number's up, it's time you were repurposed as fertilizer." He said, and in an instant he pulled the syringe filled with tranquilizer out of his pocket, jammed it into his neck, and pushed the plunger all the way down. Nagare screamed in agony for about 5 seconds before pitching forward, unconcious, comatose, and brain dead. Tsukune smiled sadistically and closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of power that rushed over him, there was nothing like this he'd ever felt in his entire life. Moka checked his pulse "He's still alive, Tsukune" Tsukune just smiled in response "Oh, is he? He's brain dead, he's never going to _know_ he's alive again" he replied flatly. Kurumu stood there, wedged by what she had seen. She couldn't move, she just stared at the unconcious pervert in front of her. She couldn't believe the boy she had feelings for just coldly took away this boy's brain function, sure he was going to rape her, and he deserved to be punished, but to be a prisoner in his own body? Did he really deserve this? She didn't even hear the other two trying to snap her out of it until Tsukune grabbed her shoulder and shook her. She turned to look at him, only to see those same lifeless eyes, he couldn't give a fuck about what he'd just done to this guy's life, the lives of his family, she felt sick, she ran into the nearby locker room and into the bathroom to vomit. Moka followed and said flatly "look, it had to be done, would you rather have been choking on that creep's cum?" Kurumu turned, and said shakily "Look, you two might be complete sociopaths, but I can't handle this kind of thing" Moka looked uninterested and simply said "Yeah, well, unless you feel like going to the can for this, I'd suggest getting yourself together and helping me get rid of this evidence, Tsukune is out disposing of the syringe, so that leaves us to do something with this unconcious boy. Tsukune came back in as they put him inside of a box. "We have on problem left to solve, Moka, I know this is going to sound disgusting, but I need you to lick the site where I injected him." she looked at him as if he was a gibbering idiot with three heads. "I know you're fucking with me right now, Tsukune." He said "No, I know it's disgusting, but we need to get rid of the puncture wound, otherwise it'll come up in a medical report when they inevitably find him. We can't have this traced back to us, I'm sure the nurse is going to notice the missing syringe, see the puncture wound, and now we have a full on investigation on our hands, not to mention at least three people saw us come in here earlier, where his unconcious body is." Moka sighed in disbelief "Alright, I'll fucking do it, but you owe me, both of you." Tsukune nodded "Fine, we'll talk about it afterwards, let's just get this done" He turned to Kurumu, the lifelessness gone in his eyes now that the "kill" thrill wore off. "Let's get you back to your dorm to sleep this off, you'll feel better tomorrow when it's not fresh on your mind and you realize this had to be done, I didn't kill him because I knew it would damage you too much to watch me actually murder someone." strangely, she felt a little comforted by his words, even though she knew he had still done something awful. Moka finished up, went to her dorm to brush her teeth and "burn her tongue with several gallons of mouthwash" as she put it. Before she left, Tsukune grabbed her wrist "Hey, thanks for helping me out with this whole thing, I really will pay you the favor I owe." Moka looked back "Yeah, I know you will" she gave him a mischieveous smile. Tsukune knew what that meant. He went to his own dorm, and fell asleep as a result of exhaustion from adrenaline and that thrill.


End file.
